


Families

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Our House [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has a question for her daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



There's one pie in the oven and another cooling on the counter, and Livvie sits on Liam's lap, kicking her heels against his shins and munching on a piece of leftover pie crust, her chin covered with cinnamon and sugar and her mouth set in a frown.

"Something the matter, Livvie?" Jason asks, crimping the edges of the last crust.

"Daddy... Is our family weird?"

"Who told you that?"

"Are we?" Livvie presses.

"Well," Jason starts, wishing Carrie-Anne were here, "most families just have one mommy and daddy, and you have-"

"I _know_ that." Livvie rolls her eyes. "But yesterday Jamie said..."

"What did Jamie say?" Liam growls.

"He said..." and she puts her hands on her hips and screws up her face in what Jason assumes is meant to be an imitation of this Jamie, "'I never heard of a daddy who makes pies as much as Livvie's!'"

For a moment neither of them says anything, and then Liam bursts out laughing and Jason has to bites his lip to keep a straight face. "Well, sweetie," he says as Livvie squirms around in Liam's arms, glaring indignantly at him, "you tell him, some daddies just like baking pies."


End file.
